This invention relates to a security test device for checking the condition of a push-fit assembly.
Where two parts are to be connected together by a push-in action, it is desirable to be able to check whether the assembly process has been correctly performed. In many push-fit or push-in joints, one part must be pushed into the other through a predetermined distance in order to correctly make the joint. However, it may be possible for the two parts to be apparently correctly connected on superficial inspection, but in fact to be incorrectly connected because the parts have not been pushed together far enough.
It is possible for the assembly worker to check the condition of a joint by exerting a pulling force after having carried out the pushing-in action. However, this has the disadvantage that if the worker pulls too hard, he may damage the assembled joint. If he does not pull hard enough, then a fault condition may not be detected and there will be no visible indication on the joint to show whether or not it has been checked.